Filling In The Void
by gothboy.wxlf
Summary: When Summer died, a spot went missing. A void that Ruby is willing to fill, even at the sacrifice of her childhood. How would this change of events change the future?


Contrary to popular beliefs, children _do_ understand most of what's going on around them, adults just choose to interact with children like a lesser, dumber being, even if it isn't with bad intentions. For example, children do understand the concept of death, of not seeing the person who died ever again. They understand what grief is and what it does to someone, just by observing those around them. They learn to adapt and, help to the best of their abilities. Depending on the child, one could try to play with them to lighten up the mood, another child could trip and hurt themselves to distract the person they want to help. On rarer occasions, a child could try and fill in the place of the person who has died, to try and fill in the void. One such child is named Ruby. She knew that when her uncle Qrow came instead of her mom on the her supposed return date, she just knew that her mom wasn't coming back.

Ruby saw how her sister cried and bawled her eyes out while she sat on stairs, as her dad finally closed the door on Qrow. Her dad bursted into tears, slamming his back against the door and sliding down it, as his entire body shook from the heavy sobs he let out.

Ruby didn't know what to feel, she wanted to cry, and get angry at her mom for making her dad and sister this sad.

The little reaper shook her head and wiped the stray tears of her face as she shuffled over to her sister and hugged her, rubbing circles on her back as best as she could with her tiny arms. Her sister, Yang, cried into her little sister's shoulder, filling it with tears, mucus and saliva, muffled screaming, words of regrets, wants, what ifs and denials.

Ruby will have to take on the job her mother left. She'll be the older sister that Yang needs, and the mom that this house needs. "It's okay, little dwagon."

**-line break-**

Morning had risen and, dad and Yang were still a mess. Who wouldn't be? It was quite literally the next day. Although, here came the hard part, it was already early noon (12pm) and her father hasn't gotten out of bed. They couldn't and shouldn't go without eating, that's bad for their health. But what can a 5 year old do? Sandwiches? Yeah, she didn't know how to turn on the oven properly so she couldn't make eggs or cookies! Sandwiches it is. Ruby thanked the Gods that her dad always put the bread on the lower part of the cupboard, along with the plastic silverware. She also didn't know how to properly wash dishes, but she'll learn along the way.

Ruby tossed the bread and plastic knife onto the counter as she quickly made her way to the fridge, pulling along a chair to grab some mayonnaise, cheese and ham.

Sandwiches were actually very easy to make, Ruby was surprised that she didn't make herself any sooner.

Ruby frowned, she remembered that she didn't make herself any because her mom would make them for her. Her throat suddenly seized, and burned as she felt an ugly sob come up, but she forced it back down, only letting a tear escape again. She shouldn't cry when Yang and dad probably felt worse than her.

Cleaning her stray tears off with her (sister's) t-shirt, Ruby continued making the second sandwich for her dad, she made sure to put extra cheese and ham for him, because he is bigger and needs more food.

As soon as she finished preparing them, she took off the crusts and put them on their own separate napkin.

Ruby smiled at her work and snagged two bottles of water, stuffing them into her short's pockets as best she could.

Making her way back upstairs, she first went to her dad's room.

Breathing in before she knocked on the door felt sad, she didn't know why she felt so anxious about seeing her dad. Maybe she just didn't like seeing a once happy, and bright man, look so sad and dim.

Her thoughts were cut off by shuffling in the room, Ruby was worried.

"Daddy?" Ruby concerned, yet meekly asked.

No answer.

"Dad?" She asked again, turning the door knob slightly, finding it unlocked.

She softly opened the door and was immediately greeted by odor of alcohol, puke, and slightly metallic.

Ruby was speechless. She couldn't say or do anything other than be saddened by the sight. Disgusting but, she understood that this was his way of crying. She smelled alcohol before, when dad celebrated his team's win or when Yang made a pun. She knew what puke smelled like because, she'd gotten a stomach virus that caused her to puke before. She knew that the metallic smell was blood, because she once tripped and ripped her knee skin off and it oozed with blood.

Ruby just sighed through her nose, her eye brows scrunched-

"Summer?" A broken man's whisper caught Ruby's attention.

Ruby shook her head, feeling awful for making her dad feel this way.

"Oh. You look just like her." His voice cracked again, Ruby could basically feel her Dad's throat close. "Why do you have to look so much like her, _why_?" He cried.

Ruby wanted to cry again, but she couldn't and she wouldn't. Her dad needed help, and that's what she'll do.

"I-I made you a sanwich.." Ruby stated quietly.

Tai looked from Ruby to the sandwich to the floor, before settling his gaze back onto his hand, which held booze.

"I'm not hungry." He said, almost like a child.

Ruby frowned, "You have to eat, or you get sick."

Tai stayed quiet, and Ruby's frown deepened. What had she expected? A thank you? A congrats, that she was trying her best not to cry or that she made her first sandwich ever.

She sighed her ugly thoughts away and sat the sandwich on the counter. She went back into the hallway and grabbed the mop and trash bag, heading back towards her dad's room. Dad had luckily been mopping yesterday so the water was still in the bucket for the mop.

"I will clean this up. Help?" Ruby stated and asked. Asked for help in throwing the beer bottles away, which wasn't heard by the empty man.

She decided to ignore the fact that she was ignored and tried her best to mop up her dad's remaining food from yesterday, it was nasty and Ruby was surprised that she didn't vomited too.

After a half an hour of cleaning up the puke, she tossed all the bottle in sight to the trash can. She got a baby wipe from her dad's restroom and wiped the blood of his knuckles, he must've punched something, what he punch? Ruby hadn't had the slightest clue. Feeling like it was good enough cleaning and first aid job, Ruby placed the water bottle next to the sandwich and left her dad's room, next was Yang.

After putting away the mop and trash can, and washing her hands, Ruby went into her sister's room, which was slightly ajar. Ruby already had a feeling of how Yang would be. She took in a big breath and pushed the door to the side, walking up to Yang's bedside.

"I made you a sandwich.." Ruby said, in hopes of not repeating the events her dad's behavior, which was sadly not possible.

"I'm don't want to eat if mom didn't make it. Leave me alone." Yang growled, still looking away into the void of trees outside her window.

"You finna get sick if you don't eat." Ruby insisted.

The small rose could see Yang's jaw tense, "I don't care."

"Please, pwetty _please_." Ruby begged, using her cursed puppy eyes, but all done for naught, as Yang didn't turn away from the window.

Ruby stared at her sister before also placing the sandwich on her nightstand. This time though, Ruby hugged her sister, with initial protests but, soon Yang once again broke down onto Ruby's shoulder. The latter, humming the same tune her mom would sing for her when she got hurt or when she couldn't sleep.

**_"Red like roses feels my dreams"_**

**-line break-**

**A/N: yeah, yeah I know I have another story to update but, I honestly don't know how to continue that one lmao, and I also love mom!Ruby fanfictions so I'm hoping someone reads this and creates their own version.**


End file.
